Pokémon: Crimson Red
by Slime-Hunter26
Summary: Red, Blue, and Leaf three childhood friends from the town of Pallet. They were planning on living normal lives, maybe go on a journey around the time they reached minimum age requirement. But, fate had other plans as one fortunate phone call sets them down on a path where many challenges await.(A mix of the Anime, Games, as well as my own perspectives of how certain things work)
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Beginning

Pokémon: Crimson Red

Chapter 1: A Rough Beginning

 **A/N: Ah! I finally, finally managed to finish this. You have no idea how long I've worked on this. It took maybe a little more over half a year hell maybe even a year. I put this through so many rewrites that I lost track. But the important news is that it is finally done and by that, I mean chapter one, enjoy please.**

 **A/E/N: I would like to state this officially as of 7/5/18 I am heavily rewriting this chapter ever though it took me a over almost half a year to write this the chapter did not come out the way I wanted it to. So, it will be rewritten hopefully a lot better then this one with the help of Twisterking who is now my co-author rather then just my proofreader/ editor so that I my consult him with ideas that I'm iffy about, speaking of which this chapter will mostly be rendered null and void because ideas I was iffy about will be add plus I'm making some changes to the pok** **é** **mon I picked and hopefully more refining to the characters as I feel like I had done a poor job with them. So, overall look out for the rewrite of the chapter. If you are new to this story I would recommend not read this chapter till the rewrites done since it would be a very much be a waste of time, but if you want to still then I can't stop you so enjoy I guess. lastly if your wondering why I didn't just make a new chapter for this update well that's simple I personal hated it when people did that because it gave me false hope for a chapter so I do it this way plus if I wanted to be an asshole like that I have better ways of doing it but let's just leave it at that, that's it for now so keep a heads up and I'll try to get this rewrite out as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

In the small town known as Pallet, Daylight had just broke over one of the many hills within Oak's corral bring much needed light to the nice little settlement. On such a lovely morning, morning light was brought into the confines of a young man's room.

The light casted itself over the young man causing him to stir. After several minutes of trying to stay asleep the young man grudgingly got up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he possessed black hair and dark red eyes. He then went about his morning routine.

After all that was done he got dressed into his normal attire which consisted of a black t-shirt, a red jacket that had a white collar as well as lapel, and black short sleeves, and light blue jeans. He was about to put on his red cap but, He would rather avoid another lecture from his mother about wearing hats in the house, and with that he headed down stairs.

As he headed down stairs he noticed a sweet aroma that seem to have come from the kitchen indicating that his mom was making breakfast, with that in mind he went in to see if there was anything that he could do to help.

"Morning, Sweetie" his mother called over the sound of sizzling bacon.

"Morning..." he replied shortly.

He looked around the kitchen to see if he could do anything but it appeared most of the cooking had been done. He glanced over to the dining room seeing if it the plates had been set. It appeared that the table wasn't set so he went to set it up by the time he finished breakfast was done.

Half an hour of comfortable silence as they ate was soon broken as his mom spoke "So Red?"

He looked up at his mom and gave her a questioning look prompting her to continue "do you know what Leaf is planning to do today?" she asked.

In response, he rose an eyebrow not really sure why his mom was interested in what leaf was doing. His mother in turn sighed knowing exactly why he was confused "you forgot again didn't you" she stated.

This only confused him further. He continued to look at his mom in a confused manner until she pointed behind him. He turns around only to see a calendar. It was on the month of April. Now that he thought it was the being of the month what would Leaf have to-... _'oh shit'_ he thought to himself.

His face completely drains of color _'today's Leaf's birthday… and I forgot… she's going to kill me'_

His mom just watches as her son had a torrent of emotions flashed through his eyes as he was think of a way to escape from Leaf's wrath. A moment later the phone went off so she quickly got up and when to answer it as Red was thinking of a way out.

Red sat there racking his head over tons of ways to avoid Leaf's wrath _'should I lie… No, she would have caught me in a heartbeat… should I try and avoid her… No, I would be in more trouble than…'_ he sighed there was no way out he'd just have to accept his fate, after he reluctantly accepted that she was going to kill him. he put the dishes in the sink.

His mom came to the kitchen "Red I just got a call from Professor Oak he said he would like to speak with you about something important so and that you should try and reach his Lab as soon as possible" she told him.

To this Red rose an eyebrow but nodded to his mom "I'll head there after I get my hat" he responded.

He ran upstairs as quickly as he could to grab his hat and ran back down. He was about to head out until his mom stopped him. "Tell Leaf I said happy birthday".

He tipped his hat to her then he was out the door.

* * *

As he made his way to Professor Oak's lab he noticed two people were waiting outside the front door of the lab. Both seemed to be around his age, one was a girl she possessed long light brown hair and eyes, she wore a light blue shirt, a red skirt, light blue baggy socks, white tennis shoes, and a white hat.

The other person was a boy he possessed light brown hair and dark brown eyes, he wore a long purple shirt, dark gray pants, a yin and yang necklace, and brown boots. The girl seemed to be glaring at the boy. The boy on the other hand tried his best to ignore it _'it would seem Blue forgot it was her birthday as well. That's a relief I guess I won't have to suffer her wrath alone'_ Red mused to himself.

Blue seem to have seen Red as his expression change from one of nervousness to a smirk "So Red Gramps called you over as well" said the brown-haired boy.

To that Red nodded "Leaf…my mom says happy birthday…".

After those words came out of Red's mouth Blue face shifted to a face of realization then rapidly drained of color and horror formed on his face while Leaf gave a warm smile to Red.

"Thanks Red! at least some people remember" she said ending with a glare thrown Blue's way who in turn had his brain working a mile a minute trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. He couldn't come up with one so in turn he takes someone down with him.

"Wait Leaf, Red said his mom said happy birthday so he might have forgotten as well" he said.

Leaf in turn look at Red and gave him a questioning look "is that truth Red?" she asked.

His response was just him looking away while silently cursing Blue he could have made it out of this without having to face her wrath but now that hope was crushed. Leaf narrowed her eyes, Red could feel her glare boring into him, and Blue decided that it would be smart to step away from leaf so if he had to run he'd needed to be a few more steps away to get a good chance at running.

The tension that seemed to be growing thicker by the minute was soon broken by Professor Oak had finally opened the door. When the older man took in on what was going on he rose a brow at the two boys that were about to run like they had seen an angry Gyarados about to release a hyper beam.

"Did I interrupt something?" the Professor asked.

Leaf shook her head in response to the Professor which was shortly followed by the boys. "Well if that's the case come in I have something important to discuss with you three, the Professor said gesturing them inside. 'Oh, and Leaf happy birthday".

Leaf shot the two boys a glare before following the Professor inside "at least _some people_ remembered" she muttered quietly.

The two boys soon followed them "as soon as this is done we make a break for it, yeah?" Blue whispered to Red.

Red nodded in response "agreed".

* * *

They walked for what seemed to be half an hour in silence before Professor Oak broke the silence "and we are here" he said as he opens a door to a room.

Within the room there was video phone with an odd device attached to it that none of the children had seen before, but that's not what got their attention. In the center of the room there was a table that held three different pokéballs the one in the center was a regular red one while the one on its left was blue and the one on the red one's right was green.

Professor Oak walked behind the table and then spoke grabbing their attention "As you three have probably been wondering about what I wanted to talk to you three about. Well after years of hard work as well as a bit of help from my colleagues I have finally completed my life's work" he said while pulling a small device out from his pocket.

"For years I have worked on this device it is called a pokédex, it is an encyclopedia to help pokémon trainers raise and train their pokémon properly. For years trainers have lost their lives for the little knowledge they know of their pokémon. With this device, I want to help trainers become the best they can be as well as lower the number of deaths per year involving pokémon related incident".

"That brings me to what I want you three to do. Now even if I may have completed the pokédex itself it needs to be field tested. I want you three to go out on a journey and see if my invention can truly help trainer become the best they can be" he finished.

All three of them seemed to be in a state of shock at the news that they would get to have a chance to go on their journey few years earlier than normal. Blue snapped himself out of first "Gramps isn't the age restriction for training pokémon fourteen and up? We're only eleven are you sure the League will allow this?" he asked.

Professor Oak waved off his concern "I got permission from the League for you three it's on your trainer ID. speaking of the pokédex it can also act as your ID as you know is the only way to access your trainer accounts which I have taken the liberty to give you all the standard amount of money a trainer starts on. Furthermore, since you three are helping me with this. All expensive in the pokémon center will be covered unless a full restore is needed to heal your pokémon".

Red spoke next "Why did you chose the three of us over the other kids in Pallet?".

Oak's face softened as he spoke "I believe that you three are very responsible and could handle yourselves just fine on a journey. I have faith that you three can truly become wonderful trainers and with the help of the pokédex you three will bloom to be some of the best out there".

Oak waited a bit to see if they have any more questions it seemed that they had asked all they wanted so he passed each of them a pokédex which had already been had their ID registered in them. After that was done he spoke again "Now with that all done let's have you chose a pokémon now I want them to be a surprise so I won't tell you what they are. Leaf I think since it's your birthday you should pick first".

She gave Professor Oak a small bow in thanks before walking up to the table. Her hand moving over each pokéball trying to decide which one to pick. She hesitantly moves towards the blue one but decided to against it and chose the green one.

She walked back to her spot and tossed the ball in the air, it snaps open releasing a bright white energy that struck the ground as it began to take shape and form, after the white energy left the ball it snapped shut and retreated back to Leaf who in turn caught it, and then the energy began to fade. In its place was a small, quadruped pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has scarlet red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb.

The pokémon gazed around the room taking in its new environment. It stretched out its legs and gave out a yawn revealing a pair of small, pointed teeth that were visible in the upper jaw.

Leaf calmly walked up to the pokémon and placed a hand in front of it to show that she could be trusted. The pokémon looked at Leaf with judgmental eyes but soon after it got up on it four legs and sniffed Leaf's hand showing that it'd would trust her. She smiled down at her new pokémon and rubbed its head affectionately who in turn seemed to purr right into it.

"If you what to learn about that pokémon you could point your pokédex and it will automatically scan it" the Professor said seeing that Leaf wasn't sure how to use the dex.

Shortly after Oak spoke Leaf pulled out her dex and scan the pokémon in front of her. The screen on the dex came to life and image of the pokémon as well as some text about it came on the screen. A monotone voice presumably coming from the dex spoke.

" _Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild"._

" _This Bulbasaur is female and has the ability is Overgrow: which powers up grass type moves when it's in a tight situation. This Bulbasaur knows the moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf, and Ingrain"_.

Blue whistled "Well Gramps the ability is honestly going to make training that pokémon hard but the egg moves seem decent. Who'd you get to breed them?" he asked.

Professor Oak just chuckled a bit at his grandson question "I know a couple of good breeders in the League that provided me with the pokémon you three will be getting today. I think all of you will be very happy no matter what pokémon you get"

Leaf didn't seem to be paying attention to those two as they spoke she was too busy petting the pokémon she had received "Hi there Bulbasaur, my name's Leaf and I think we will become great friends yeah?" she said to the Bulbasaur who nodded in response.

After Leaf stop petting her pokémon, the pokémon walk over to Leaf's side and sat next to her watch the others in the room trying to see what they were doing and if they were a threat to her and her new trainer.

"So, who is going to choose next?' Oak asked the two boys. 'I'll let you two decide between each other".

Both boys started at each other red eyes meeting brown. Both asking without talking, several minutes passed before Red jerked his head towards the table silently telling Blue he could go next.

"You sure?" he asked to which Red nodded.

Blue nodded his thanks to Red then proceeded to walk up to the table. All the way he wasn't able to stop the grin slowly forming on his face. As he reached the table he already knew which one he wanted.

He grabbed both pokéball and before Professor Oak could say anything he throw the red one at Red, who caught it and rose a brow. "I thought I'd save you the trip that's all" Blue explained with a shrug while wearing a smug grin. Red just shook his head in amusement at Blue's antics.

"Alright let's see who my partner going to be' he said while tossing the blue pokéball between both of his hands. 'Here goes nothing!" with that he tossed the pokéball in the air.

Much like Leaf's pokéball it snapped open releasing a bright white energy then snapped shut returning to Blue. The bright light faded as Blue caught his pokéball and pulled out his pokédex.

This time what took place of the white energy was a small light blue turtle. That stood on its two short legs. It possessed large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its shell was brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves. Blue scanned the pokémon with his pokédex as it takes in its surroundings.

" _Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokémon. This Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful"._

" _This Squirtle is male and has the ability Torrent: which powers up water type moves when it's in a tight situation. This Squirtle knows the moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Mirror Coat, and Aqua Jet"._

Blue scowled a bit at the mention of its ability but quickly whipped it off his face so he could speak to his pokémon "you're a tough little guy huh?' Squirtle in turn puffed out his _'chest'_ with pride wear a smug smirk. Blue gave a small laugh but returned Squirtle's smirk with one of his own 'I like your style, the name's Blue by the way' he said offhandedly. 'I got a feeling we'll get along just fine Squirtle and I'll try to make you as strong as you can be while we are together. How about it, partners?" Blue asked kneeling down on one knee and holding a hand out for his pokémon to grab. Squirtle looked at Blue and nodded his head then placed his hand next to Blues and they shook finalizing that they were indeed partners.

After Blue walked back to his spot followed by his pokémon Red decided to see what pokémon he got but instead of tossing it he held the top of the pokéball and double tapped the button in the middle causing the pokéball to snap open and release the bright white energy that was his new pokémon.

The light faded revealing a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It possessed two small fangs visible in its upper jaw, two smaller fangs in its lower jaw, and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail. Red quickly pulled his pokédex out to scan his new pokémon.

" _Charmander, The Lizard Pokémon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. This Charmander is a male and has the ability Blaze: which powers up fire type moves when it's in a tight situation. This Charmander knows the moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Ancient Power, and Counter"._

Red snapped the pokédex shut and looked at his new pokémon who gazed at him with curious eyes "Hi, Charmander my names Red… I hope we can get along and I'll try to make you as strong as you can be… So, what do you say want to be friends?" he asked.

Charmander nodded excitedly causing Red to smile a bit. Red proceeded to scratch under Charmander chin getting a happy chipper in response. Once that was done he stood back up as Charmander looked around at the surroundings by the looks of it for the first time.

Professor Oak smile after they all finished getting acquainted with their pokémon "Now before you three go to tell your parents about this there are some things I want to tell you".

"Now as I am getting you three to help me field test my pokédexes, at the beginning of each month you three will be getting some money in your trainer accounts from me. Secondly the limit to the amount of pokémon that you can have on you is six and anymore will be sent directly here, now you don't have to worry about running all the way over here to swap pokémon thanks to a colleague of mine who invented a way for us to transport pokéball using his device that has been installed to every pokémon center in Kanto as of last month".

"But even if this stops you from coming here every time you want to swap pokémon doesn't mean you shouldn't drop by. If you do drop by I will be happy to help you three train. My team maybe old but we could certainly give you three a run for your money. Also, don't be afraid of catching lots of pokémon my corral certainly has a lot of room and I think it's about time more pokémon started running around in it. That are not mine and the occasional wild pokémon".

"Lastly try and stay safe even with pokémon now you must try to stay safe for my sake as well as your parents" Oak finished with a somber note.

The three of them nodded and were just about to head out the door when they were stopped by Professor Oak "sorry I almost forgot by the door there are three backpacks filled with standard traveling equipment, pokémon food as well as regular food, five pokeballs, potions, revives, and map" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

The three of them nodded and headed out of Professor Oak's lab with the backpack on them. As soon as they were out Blue spoke up "Well I don't know about you two but I'm going to leave on my own so smell ya lat-" he tried walking away but Leaf grabbed him by the neck of his collar which alarmed not only him but his Squirtle too.

"Oh no you don't' she said as she tightened her grip on the collar of his shirt. ' _We are going to travel together and that's that_ " she said with ill intent latched onto every word.

"B-but" Blue stutter out which made Leaf turn Blue around and brought him to eye level.

She narrowed her eyes " _We. Are. Traveling. T-o-g-e-t-h-e-r_ ".

Cold sweat dripped down Blue face he gulped a bit in fear "O-okay, okay, we will travel together".

" _Good_ ' she turned her gaze towards Red who flinched in turn. 'Do _you_ have a problem with that?" she asked.

Red shook his head rapidly "good!" Leaf exclaimed happily dropping Blue to the ground then proceeded to head home off to tell her parents. Her Bulbasaur watch as the two boys exhaled a sigh of relief and snorted at them before following her trainer.

"Well looks like we will live huh?' Blue said earning a chuckle out of Red. Before he got up he looked at his Squirtle and Red's Charmander "you two fair warning don't get on her bad side or we all will have hell to pay" the two pokémon nodded at his words before he got up. With that done Red and Blue both went to their respected homes to tell their parents of the opportunity they were just given.

* * *

As soon as Red made it home he introduced his mom to his Charmander. And explained what Professor Oak wanted to talk to him about. HIs mom was taking the news fairly well she was surprised at first but listened well enough...or so Red thought until he noticed his mom was barely holding back her tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She waved off his concern "I'm fine, I'm fine don't worry about me'. When Red didn't look convinced she looked away so she could hide her tears with a shaky voice she continued 'really you don't have to worry about me dear. 'All boys leave home someday' it said so on TV. So, don't worry Red I'm not going to be the reason you'll miss out on an opportunity like this' she paused for a bit. 'Just remember to visit and call sometimes okay Red".

Red nodded at his mom before heading towards the door. Before he left he gave one last look at his mom before heading out the door. He walked down the path heading towards the entrance to Route 1 were he was going to meet up with the others.

He sighed to himself as he thought back to his mom. He knew nothing he could have said would have changed what his mom was feeling he would've just have made it harder for her. So, he did what was normal for him and just said nothing.

From an outsider point of view, he might seem heartless but to those who knew him knew he wasn't good at expressing himself with words. He was someone who was easier understood through action. Some may say he was emotionless and too quiet but to those who knew him he was an open book with words in bold print in other words he didn't need to speak much for them to know what he was thinking.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Blue's voice "I take it that it didn't go so well on your end?" he asked.

Red just shrugged "it could have gone better…".

Blue snorted "I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure that what happened was the 'better'".

Red shook his head "you're probably right… So, are we just waiting on Leaf?".

Blue sighed "yeah seems like it' he replied watching as their pokémon talked to each other. 'I hope she doesn't take long I wanted to get some good distance so we could get to Viridian within a few days".

Red rose an eyebrow "is there any particular reason you want to get there so fast?" he asked.

Blue looked at him a smug smirk plastered on his face "there is actually, I want to do the Pokémon League challenge. You go around the region battling gym leaders collecting badges. Best part if you get all eight you are allowed to challenge the Elite Four. Which are basically the most powerful trainers in all of Kanto and Johto. Each region has their own Elite Four and a Champion that stands above them however for some reason our Elite Four doesn't and I intend to stand there".

Red interest was peaked now he was thinking about doing this challenge too now he just needed more info from Blue though "So is there a gym in Viridian that you want to challenge".

Blue laughed a bit at his question "So you want to do it too huh? Fine having a rival to keep me motivated to train harder is fine by me' he said with a careless shrug. 'But to answer your question there is but the gym leader is from what I hear a recluse and only battles those that have at least seven badges. There's that and I heard he is completely merciless towards any challenger' he shook his head in defeat. 'I'm still in all technically a greenhorn I wouldn't stand a chance against him".

Red nodded understanding Blue's logic, if this gym leader is that powerful and merciless as Blue said they would be lucky if there pokémon survived the battle but that just lead to Red's next question "So then what gym are you planning to challenge then?".

"There's one in Pewter I heard the gym is better for beginners and I know the type of pokémon they use in that gym too" he said with a smirk.

Red rose an eyebrow prompting Blue to continue "rock-types is the specialty in that gym, I'm going to do fine in there but you might have a bit of trouble so try not to fall behind in training" he said cheekily.

Red gave Blue a dangerous grin "same goes for you it'd be a shame if that type advantage went to waste".

Blue grinned back "that sounds like a challenge maybe you can put your money where your mouth is' he said spinning his Squirtle's pokeball on the tip of his index finger. 'So how about it a pokémon battle?".

At the mention on a battle Blue's Squirtle had a big smile split across his face, while Charmander paled at the mention and gave Red an almost pleading look. He sighs in relief when Red shook his head while Squirtle comically fell face first in the dirt.

"Oh, are you chicken?" Blue taunted.

Red again shook his head "no it's more of an if we battle now I'd rather not wasted the few potions we have on that, and if we go to Professor Oak's lab to heal our pokémon instead. We would just waste more time; however, I will take you up on that challenge when we get to Viridian' he said holding out a hand to Blue 'deal?".

Blue grabbed his and shook "Deal".

"Is there something I missed?" asked a voice that was slowly approaching them.

Both Red and Blue turned to see Leaf walking up to them with a questioning look. "Not really' Blue replied. 'Just me and Red making plans to have a battle in the near future' to which Leaf gave an 'ah' of understanding. 'By the way what took you so long?".

Leaf sheepishly scratched the back of her head "yeah... About that I had to practically pry my parents off of Bulbasaur" to that Bulbasaur who at the moment was conversing with the other two pokémon snorted in agreement with Leaf.

Blue shook his head in amusement "I knew your parents liked pokémon but I wasn't expecting them to do something like that".

Red nodded in agreement before speaking up "should we get a move on before sun down hits?"

The other two nodded before they began to hit the trail followed by their pokémon. They walked as Blue and Leaf were conversing to each other. The former talking more while the latter seemed to be listening.

"So, there you have it me and Red are going to be doing the League challenge' Blue exclaimed. 'Would you like to take it with us Leaf?" he asked.

She thought about it for a bit before shaking her head "I would but there doesn't seem to be much to it. Like if we got the badges then go straight to the Elite Four which are supposed to be some of the strongest trainer in the region just imagine the wait period to finally get battle them. I think it would be more appealing if there was more of a challenge to it like after you get the badges you have to compete in a competition with others that also collected the badges and the winner gets the right to challenge the Elite Four".

Blue gave her a surprised expression which shifted into a smirk "that sounds like a good idea actually but for it to happen one of needs to be working with the League and at the moment our best option is for one of us to aim to become the Champion".

After Blue and Leaf ended their conversation Red chose to speak "Hey, Blue" he called out.

Blue glanced at him "yeah, what is it Red?".

"Earlier at the lab you seemed to have a disliking towards the abilities our pokémon have care to explain why"

Blue grimaced a bit "oh that' he said with a sigh. 'Well alright I'll tell ya since it with be better if we all know what could come of it. So' he began. 'The abilities our pokémon have basically gives them a rush of power when they are worn out and are in a dangerous position or if they are close to losing a battle. It's like a last-ditch effort to take down their opponent however, even if this sounds good and all that rush of power, their ability sends them into a berserker like state making them very dangerous to even be within a few feet of. Lucky, you can train them to control it but as you would expect it is difficult to do".

Red nodded to Blue thankful for the information while Leaf gasped "How exactly are we going to go about training them to control that then?" she asked.

Blue in turned shrugged "I'm not really sure the only way I can think of is to get them to activate that ability and try to train them that way but as you two now know that's way too dangerous to attempt. I think our best options are to read up on our pokémon in the Dex and ask Gramps how we should go about it".

Both Red and Leaf nodded to Blue's words "speaking of which he is probably the best person we know to ask about how to train our pokémon".

Leaf tilted her head in confusion "and why is that?" she asked.

Blue smirked "it just so happens that Gramps has a Blastoise, Charizard, and Venusaur of his own that he raised hell if anything the reason behind us getting these pokémon was because he figured they were the best for beginning trainers because in all honestly he probably had to pull a lot of strings to get us these pokémon".

Red rose a brow at that statement "Why is that?"

"Well it has to do with why these pokémon are so rare in the first place. It's mostly because they are endangered. Too many poachers coming after them because for one they are powerful and two there are people that will pay top dollar just to get a part of the pokémon. For example, in the Squirtle line, Wartortles tails have been known as a symbol of longevity" Blues face darkened in feature as he continued.

Leaf's face shifted to shock while Red's eyes narrowed "Y-you don't mean…" Leaf began but her words died off not wanting to finish her sentence. Blue nodded also not wanting to continue especially while their pokémon were out.

But they all knew what was not said. Red kept his eyes narrowed, Leaf was trying to kept the shock off her face, and Blue had a grimace on his face. All the while their pokémon remained ignorant of their trainer's conversation only focused on their own which by the looks of it was livelier and less dark.

Eventually the three new trainers got a grip on themselves and began to converse among themselves and with their pokémon.

* * *

The sun was overhead it seemed to that about two hours had passed since the three young trainers had left Pallet. Along the way during their journey they had returned their pokémon back to their balls for rest. Their journey was starting off pretty good at the pace they were going they would make it to Viridian within two to three days.

"Augh' Leaf groaned. 'Can we set up camp already?' she asked. 'I'm getting tired plus we could get some time to train our pokémon if we set camp right now".

Blue glanced around the area they were in the clearing seemed to be okay place to stop and train, up ahead there was a stream good for train his Squirtle to battle under water as well as restock on water if they ran out. He nodded "I'll look for something that we can use for target practice, Red can you go find some firewood that we can use for tonight, and Leaf you can guard our stuff".

After getting a nod from the two he said "alright then I'm off" and with that Red and Blue left to do their task while Leaf stay behind to rest and watch over their stuff so wild pokémon wouldn't try to take anything.

It's didn't take long for Blue and Red to come back. Blue had a few rocks while Red had several sticks. Red put the sticks down and Blue handed both Red and Leaf a rock. "Use these to test your pokémon's accuracy and train them anyway you see fit for an hour in a half after that we can try training together". Blue said before heading off to the stream.

Red and Leaf glance at each other before shrugging and heading off to different parts of the clearing to do their own training.

* * *

Blue got to the stream and released his Squirtle from stasis. Squirtle took in its surroundings before turning to face Blue with a grin on his face having an idea of what they were going to do. Blue gave a smirk back to his Squirtle "okay, Squirtle I know I don't have to tell you seeing as you have a pretty good idea of what we are doing but I might as well break up what we will be doing." he said tossing the rock between both his hands.

"First off, I want to get a good feel for the mastery you have over the current moves you have as well as the accuracy you have while using them, next we will work a bit on mastering your moves, and then we will practice how well you do in the water. After that we will meet up with everyone else and try training together".

If Squirtle could smile any wider he could give a Mr. Mime a run for its money, his tail swing side to side excitedly for the training to come. Blue chuckled at his pokémon who was practically bouncing up and down excitedly like a little kid before their very first field trip.

Blue gestured his hands to try and get Squirtle to calm down "alright, alright calm down buddy glad to see you're excited, but save the energy for training" he said to which Squirtle complied.

"Alright so first off let's test your moves use Tackle on that tree over there" Blue pointed at one of the trees by them. Squirtle nodded and ran towards the tree as fast as he could, he put his body so his arm would hit the tree before leaping in the air and hitting the tree with as much force as he could.

The tree shook violently and a few Pidgeys that were on the tree's branches flew away. Blue frowned at himself for being an idiot for not looking up to see if there were potentially dangerous pokémon in the tree. He had heard stories of how some trainers had died for not checking the trees they were using for training and had several Pineco drop on them end result wasn't pretty.

Blue repressed a shudder from that train of thought and decided to focus back on his pokémon. He whistled seeing the result of his pokémon tackle. It did a decent amount of damage to the tree even if nature had evolved to be more resilient to survive in a world with pokémon that didn't stop his Squirtle from leaving a good size dent in it. _'If this is how strong his tackle is at this stage I can only imagine what it would be like when he becomes a Blastoise'_ he mused with a smirk.

"Alright next we try Tail Whip but I want to test your reflexes with this move so I'll toss these rock at you try and bat them away with your tail" he told his Squirtle after he got a nod from his pokémon he experimentally tossed a rock in the air a few times before pitching it to Squirtle.

Squirtle watched the rock intently waiting for the right moment to turn around and smack it with his tail. After blue tossed the rock at Squirtle he waited a bit before hitting it while his tail pleased that he was able to get the timing correctly. This process continued for a few more minutes, Squirtle did a good job at hitting the rocks but every now and then he would fail to hit them, soon Blue called it to a stop.

Blue gave Squirtle a calculative look before speaking "your reflexive is decent but they will need some work. Best way to do that is to sharpen your six sense so you can instinctively sense an incoming move so you would have a better chance at defending yourself. We will work on those when we do the group training with the others for now we need to see your other moves so let's move on try Withdraw".

Squirtle compiled by retreating all of his limbs into the confines of his shell. Blue was looking on and shook his head the speed at which his Squirtle was using Withdraw was a bit to slow it would be more of liability then a defense if they didn't train to speed up the time it took Squirtle to retreat into his shell.

As soon as Squirtle was given the okay to come out of his shell Blue voice his thoughts "yeah, we with definitely need to work on that move it's would be a very valuable asset to your move pull and give us a good start on what your battling style could be" Squirtle nodded along to his trainer's logic and was a bit upset that he wasn't good at using a move that even a freshly hatched Squirtle knows by instinct, by principal he should have mastered that move a long time ago.

Blue picked up on his pokémon mood by the grimace on his pokémon face "Hey don't worry about it' he said snapping his pokémon attention back on him. 'Everything takes time to work out, my job as your trainer is to help you become the best you can possible be and you in turn help me out with what I want to achieve because we have a mutual interest and that's to get strong and we will put whatever time and energy we can into our training so we can reach that goal, capeesh?"

Squirtle looked thoughtful for a good few minutes thinking over his trainer's- _no_ … His friend's words he decided he looked back up at Blue as Blue stared down at him and a smirk spread across his face before he gave Blue an eager nod. Blue returned the smirk.

"Alright that's what I like to see let's hop to it so next we got to test Water Gun" Squirtle gave Blue a quick nod before carrying out the training with his new-found friend with renewed vigor.

 **XXX**

Leaf watched as her Bulbasaur performed the last of her moves which at the moment was Ingrain which was interesting to watch as tiny little vines shoot out of the bud on Bulbasaur's back striking the ground. They began to move deeper into the ground, leaf assumed was them trying to firmly root themselves into the ground, then they began to glow green. Moments later they stop and began to glow green and Bulbasaur seemed to relax a bit more as they did.

Leaf wasn't going to claim she knew much on how to train a pokémon so she was pretty sure Bulbasaur had a very good handle on her current moveset but she felt that the speed of Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Ingrain could use some work the middle less than the former or latter, but again wasn't too sure on it she would have to ask Blue and Red for tips on how to train her pokémon properly.

Now she had checked the pokédex to see if that could help but as she discovered it gave information on almost everything from signs on if your pokémon will evolve, to proper care and grooming, and how to train them!... But it did not however help you out on how to judge if your pokémon needs to improve on their moves.

After a bit of thinking she decided to deal with later, she called Bulbasaur to a stop on the Ingrain and decided to try and teach her a new move "Hey, Bulbasaur' She greeted getting a grunt from Bulbasaur in response. 'Your moves looked good but we might need to work on them, I'll need to check with the others first to know if we need to" Bulbasaur nodded to Leaf understanding the logic behind her works.

"So, I decide that I should try and teach you a new move" Leaf exclaimed and from where she was sitting it seemed that Bulbasaur was thinking the same thing by the glee that shined in her eyes.

"Alright let's check what moves you can learn' she said flipping the pokédex open. 'Hmm… it says here that a must move for any Bulbasaur to learn is Poison Powder and Sleep Powder since they are good for slowing down opponents and that it will help if we find ourselves in a troubling situation. That sounds promising, huh?" she asked Bulbasaur who nodded in turn.

"It said that they should be pretty easy to teach and that you will be able to alter their chemical compounds to test which ones are the most effective. That's pretty cool we should definitely try and learn those but there's one other move here that is highly recommended, hmm… Let's see".

"Seed Bomb is one of the most useful moves one can teach a Bulbasaur, it is highly effective based on the usual battle styles that are used by the Bulbasaur line as it is powerful and can be done long range However, this move is somewhat difficult to teach a Bulbasaur but from all studies it would seem this move has an easier time being taught in that stage of its evolutionary line".

"Through all current studies it is indeed possible to teach it in the other stages of its evolutionary line however it is far more difficult if you should fail to teach your Bulbasaur this move before it evolve.' she finished reading and glanced at her Bulbasaur. 'So, I guess we should try that move instead, huh?" Bulbasaur just nodded.

Leaf looks through the information on Seed Bomb and was surprised to see that there was a video she could show Bulbasaur so she could see how it's done. After showing Bulbasaur the video who nodded after processing the information on the move that was available in that video Leaf began to read off a few tips on how to use Seed Bomb.

"So, as it showed in the video Seed Bomb is a barrage of hard-shelled seeds that slams into a target from above causing them to explode on impact. But to do this your pokémon must first learn how to create the seeds and infuse them with an unstable amount of energy. However, the pokémon has to be careful with the amount of energy fused with the seed otherwise the seed could explode prematurely and cause harm on the user depending on where the seed exploded".

"But if there is too little energy the seed will fail to detonate. In short, the pokémon has to learn how to control the amount of energy they put into the seeds. Once they have this down they will have better control on the amount of energy or strength they put into an attack. A fun fact about this move is that the older the pokémon gets the more energy the seed can hold" Leaf finished reading then snapped the pokédex shut.

"Alright Bulbasaur you ready to give it a try?" she asked the pokémon who nodded back in response.

Bulbasaur squared herself up shutting her eyes to concentrate, it took a few minutes but a small glow could be seen inside the small opening of her bud, seconds passed the glow started to glow brighter by the minute till Bulbasaur released a barrage of small glowing seeds all heading towards the open field. All seemed good till some of the seeds glow faded and dropped to the ground and a few of them explode prematurely setting off a chain reaction.

Leaf and Bulbasaur ducked for cover as the seed shells were sent flying everywhere. Leaf and Bulbasaur glanced at each other "Okay we are only going to practice this a few more times before we work on Poison Powder and Sleep Powder" Leaf said to her pokémon who snorted in amusement to her trainer's reaction before nodding to Leaf.

 **XXX**

Red at the moment was currently going reading up on his Charmander's evolutionary line while he had Charmander do some exercises which were meant to help him learn some new moves and as a plus raise his speed a bit. The two moves he was training to use were Metal Claw and Iron Tail which would work nicely with the plan he was currently constructing, but for now he would read up on his pokémon and get a general understand of the species.

The more he read on them his scowl grew. According to the pokédex Charmander species are infamous for their personalities taking a complete one-eighty after evolving. Some reports say that there's a chance of them disobeying their trainer upon evolution and that personality gets worst in its final stage of evolution. Needless to say, this didn't sit well with Red especially after what Blue told them about their abilities, he was going to have his hands full that was a fact unless he found a way to nip this in the bud early so it won't be a problem in the future.

He spent a good amount of time going through every function of the pokédex, looking into reports on pokémon behaviors to see if there was a chance of a pokémon having a different personality from what was the norm for their species.

Luckily, he found some, he gazed at the document absorbing all the info he could on what determines the pokémon's personality, from what he could gather it seemed that there were a lot of variance that needed to be accounted for. For example, the Meowth line had a wide spread of different personality while something like the Spearow line tended to have for the majority the same one, however every now and then there would be one that is different than the others though the reason behind this is relatively unknown in the wild it has been shown in a few tests that how the pokémon is raised can play a factor, but it is not a for sure thing.

Red thought it over for a bit the document stated that it had something to do with how they were raised. So, in theory most of the Charmander line tended to show off their power and were highly aggressive, and if that is the case a young Charmander will see that behavior and they will register it as normal behavior so when they grow up/ evolve they would try and mimic what they learned the only exception would be the odd ball that hatches which from what Red guesses was rare.

But if this theory was correct, then it would mean if he took the time to taught different ideals and behaviors. When the time comes for Charmander evolve he would try and mimic what he taught him instead of what Charmander saw as a young pokémon.

' _Well only one way to find out'_ he mused before getting up and calling Charmander over.

Charmander stop the training exercise and caught his breath before making his way towards Red, meanwhile Red was looking at the tree he had been using for Charmander's training. It seemed to be fairly beat up with all those scratch marks, scorch marks, and small dents here and there but still standing.

Red looked down at Charmander as he chippers a greeting to him "hey Charmander… Nice work on the training… Did you get the moves down yet?" he asked.

Charmander shook his head in response, Red nodded "figured as much… learning new moves is difficult especially if they're not your type… But you will get it down soon enough" Charmander gave Red an eager nod to which Red smiled he really couldn't believe that this little guy was going to evolve and turn into an arrogant show off, battle hungry, and overall temperamental, but most of the reports he read indicate that his pokémon had a high likelihood of that being the case.

"So Charmander I was reading up on your species and saw some interesting reports on your evolution… They said that your species grow to be very powerful' Charmander puffed out his chest with pride but Red raised a hand to stop him. 'However, it also stated that your species tended to be very prideful and temperamental" Charmander titled his head in confusion as to where this conversation was leading.

"In my opinion that leads to a lot of problems with how the strength they have because if you're strong but very prideful it leads to arrogance which could lead to your downfall in a battle and with a bad temper to boot you could be easily succumb to an opponent's taunts and lose a battle that way" realization flashed in Charmander's eyes. He understood what his trainer was saying and he also understood the logic in what he was saying, but if that wasn't the way to act what was.

"Now I think I know of a few things that might help you overcome these obstacles… First one we should address is the pridefulness. Now having pride in something you did and being prideful is another thing so I won't say you can't have any pride some is good but too much might make you arrogant" Red told his pokémon who was listening intently.

"Best way around this is modesty, if you are too prideful you might think that you are the strongest around but that is not true because there will always be someone better. So, if you are able to take things from a modest point of view you won't ever underestimate an opponent and be more prepared for a battle in the long run".

"Next is temper this one is more difficult to work around since one can't really change if they are short-tempered or not, but if you are able to control it then that's a different story. In my personal experience, the easiest way to go about this is to mask or hide most of your emotions and be silent".

"If you are able to be silent and mask your emotions then it will make it harder for your opponent to read you and taunt you also as a bonus you might even unnerve them. Now if you need to express yourself you can for example if your angry narrow your eye but don't roar the only exception to this is if you are very frustrated and need to let some of it out give a low growl".

"Lastly to practice it and know how it's done just watch me as an example that should help, Okay?" Charmander was about to chipper a response but stopped and instead nodded to Red. this caused Red to grin and gave him an approving nod back.

' _This is going to be interesting, I wonder how Blue and Leaf would react to an unreadable Charizard'_ Red thought to himself before getting Charmander to do the exercises again.

* * *

Red made his way back to the field where they had agreed to meet up for group training, Charmander was steadily following him. When he made it to the field he found Blue and Leaf already there and they were chatting on how Leaf could train her Bulbasaur.

"So, I would say your Bulbasaur has a good handle on her moves but you will definitely need to work on Ingrain. Vine Whip is more or less better trained in reaction since its speed seems to be good but if you want can do that to" Blue said giving Leaf an evaluation on Bulbasaur.

Leaf nodded "what about Leech Seed?"

"You said that you were training her to do Seed Bomb correct?' he asked as Leaf nodded. 'Well then that should be fine then since both are used to propel seeds in a sense training her in either should help with the other".

She nodded again then turned to her side and noticed Red she waved at him as he approached "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not really Leaf just needed some advice' Blue said off handedly. 'So, what have you been up to? Does Charmander have a handle on his moves?"

Red nodded "all except his egg moves…"

"That sounds about right, egg moves in general are difficult for a pokémon to master unless they egg move is one of the same type like me and Leaf, well at least one of them for me anyways".

"So, what are we going to do for group training?" Leaf asked and Red nodded in agreement to the question.

Blue grinned in response "I'm glad you two asked but you guys might not like the idea" he said ending off with a sheepish chuckle.

"And why would that be?" Leaf asked.

"Well first we get our pokémon to stand in the middle of the field, then we get Red's Charmander to cover the them with a Smoke Screen, and then we throw rocks at them".

Red merely rose a brow but Leaf on the other hand… "What!?Why!?" she yelled at Blue grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, hey easy just hear me out okay" Blue said nervously with his hand in the air in a surrender position.

Leaf let go of his shirt but didn't let up her glare, Blue sighed in relief before explaining why they were doing that "Okay so the reason behind this training method is because we need to work on our pokémon reflexes, and their six sense so they can be better at dodging and countering attacks during a battle. Until we reach the next town and get our hands on proper training equipment we will have to rely on our surroundings as equipment".

Leaf huff but nodded reluctantly at the idea shortly followed by Red. Blue let out another sigh before they got their pokémon into position. "Smoke Screen..." Red said to which Charmander followed without giving Red a sign that he heard the command.

Charmander looked up to the sky and opened his mouth releasing a thick black smoke which covered the field in seconds. "Six sense training is a go try and block or avoid all rock sent your way!" Blue shouted to the pokémon once he felt that that they were ready he nodded to Red and Leaf who nodded in turn. The group training had begun.

* * *

Night soon rose and group training came to an end. The training itself had one major flaw and that was that none of the trainers could see there pokémon within the cloud of smoke. So once training was done they had to ask there pokémon how they if they were able to dodge and counter any of the rock.

But like they thought the pokémon did not do so well at least from what their pokémon told them anyways, they probably dodged or countered a few rocks but not all. After that it was decided to put group training to a hold till they got blindfolds so it could be more effective.

At the moment, they were all around the fire that they had set up for the night and enjoying the meals they had for dinner… Well the pokémon were enjoying their meals the trainers however.

"It tastes like nothing…" Leaf stated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I actually miss Gramps tofu" Blue said in disbelief.

Red on the other hand was glaring at Squirtle who thought it would be fun to mock him by eating his own food and rub the underside of his shell. It was brought to an abrupt end as Bulbasaur smacked Squirtle in the back of the head with a vine.

Squirtle rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. Bulbasaur grunted something which got Squirtle bowing his head apologetically to her. She just rolled her eyes and gave him a dismissal grunt before returning to eat her own food. Squirtle did the same and tried to get a conversation going with his fellow travel companions.

"So Red are you trying to teach Charmander any new moves?" Leaf asked him.

He turned to her and nodded "Metal Claw and Iron Tail".

Blue raised a brow "two steel moves, why would you do that?" he asked red.

"Plans…"

Blue snorted "so it's a secret plan, is it? Alright but in fair game I'll tell you what I trying to teach Squirtle. Right now, I'm training him to use Bubble and Rapid Spin. However, you think you can get Charmander to help Squirtle learn Iron Tail after he gets it down?" Red nodded to him.

"Well since you weren't there when I told Blue how I was training Bulbasaur. I'm trying to get her to learn Seed Bomb. I have taught her how to use Sleep Powder and Poison Powder".

Red rose a brow in turn at her statement, Blue caught on to his confusion "it's because those moves aren't exactly hard to learn it also helps that both of those moves are the same type as Bulbasaur" he explained Red gave him a nod of thanks before returning to his very bland meal.

The night went on as they all finished their meals. A fun conversation between them and their pokémon rage on all the while. Soon the days event caught up to all of them making them all weary, calling it a night they put out the fire and went to bed.

* * *

Sun came to rise causing the trainers to stir. The first to awaken was Leaf she opened her eyes, all was but a blur slowly her vision cleared from the blur caused by sleep. As her eyes focused she came quickly to the sight of a small bird eyeing her curiously.

The bird tilted its head at Leaf curiously, before hopping closer to her. She blinked at the small bird not sure what to do in this situation. They stared at each other for a bit before Leaf spoke "hi there lil-" she was cut off abruptly as the bird pecked her on the face causing her to yelp.

That set off a whole chain of events. Blue jumped out of his sleeping bag "what happened?" he asked slightly alarmed that they were probably attacked in their sleep. He looks around for a bit to get a good handle on what was happening.

That didn't last long once he began to feel something on his leg. He looked down at his leg only to see a small mouse with purple fur latched onto his leg with its teeth. It did not take long for the immense pain to finally register to him.

This caused him to double over and clench his knee on the leg were the small mouse was. Who in response to what Blue did bit down harder. The pain being a bit too much for him to handle made him scream a bit which led to the others who were still asleep to finally wake up.

When Red and Charmander took in the scene before them they were more or less at a loss of what to do, on one hand there was Leaf who was having a staring contest with a Pidgey, and Blue who had a Rattata biting at his leg. Red could tell Charmander to help deal with the wild pokémon but the only reliable moves he had were Ember and Scratch. Ember was out of the question since the flame could miss or do collateral and Scratch probably wouldn't help much.

As soon as Bulbasaur took in the scene she shot a vine towards the Pidgey and grabbed the small bird. She then raised the Pidgey high up before slamming the bird to the ground. This gave Leaf enough time to get out of her sleeping bag and head off to where she kept the extra pokeballs. She came back just as the Pidgey was about to pick itself back up she tossed a ball at it.

The ball hit Pidgey dead on, it bounced off of the Pidgey before snapping open releasing a scarlet energy that surrounded the avian pokémon, before sucking it inside and snapping shut. The pokeball hit the floor the center button blinking red. It shook from side to side before coming to a stop a small audible click sound could be heard. Leaf smiled at her first catch and went to pick up the ball.

On Blue's end Squirtle was firing Water Guns at the Rattata, Blue had to bite back from screaming anymore then he already had as the water from his Squirtle's attack dipped into his open wound. So, the Rattata let go of Blue's leg after taking one to many Water Gun before collapsing to the ground and falling unconscious.

Once Rattata collapsed Blue sat up wincing in pain a bit before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small pokeball and clicked the center button causing it to enlarge. He gave an underhand toss. The ball struck Rattata and much like Leaf's pokeball engulfed the pokémon in a scarlet energy.

Once the ball clicked Red and Leaf walked over to Blue both giving him a worried look the latter more obvious than the former. He sighed as he leaned back into the grass looking out towards the sky.

"Well that was one hell of a way to start the day' he said humorously. 'Could someone find a first aid kit or something I'd rather not get an infection".

* * *

Once Blue got patched back up it was decided that they wouldn't try to introduce themselves to their new pokémon till they covered some ground. They had made a considerable amount of progress considering Blue had to limp through the pain in his leg all the way. At the pace, they were going they should make it to Viridian City within a day or so from now maybe even shorter than that.

Once they'd found a good spot to set up camp they went off to train and get to know their new pokémon. Leaf was in the middle of a field holding Pidgey's ball in one hand and had a potion in the other.

Soon she released the small avian pokémon from the ball. The Pidgey raised its head to look at Leaf with the same curious eyes like this morning, although a bit strain from the pain that came from Bulbasaur attack this morning.

After appealing the potion to Pidgey she turned to Bulbasaur "go introduce yourself first I need to do something real quick" Bulbasaur nodded and moved forward and gave Pidgey a grunt as a greeting, Pidgey tilted its head at Bulbasaur before it cooed a greeting of its own.

Leaf pulled out her pokédex and scanned Pidgey as her pokémon conversate amongst themselves. " _Pidgey, The Tiny Bird pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. This Pidgey is male and has the abilities Keen Eye: which prevents loss of accuracy and Tangled Feet: which raises evasion when confused. This Pidgey knows the moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, and Whirlwind_ " the pokédex reported.

She nodded to herself before snapping the dex shut before she introduced herself to her new pokémon. "Hi there Pidgey, my name's Leaf and I'm your trainer now. I hope we can get along well! I'll try and make you very strong while we are traveling together".

He looked at his trainer and tilted his head to the side and thought about what she was saying. He honestly didn't care much for getting stronger he was just curious about things but if she was offering to train him, he might as well take the offer. He gave her what she assumed was a shrug which confused both her and Bulbasaur.

' _This was going to be an interesting training day'_ they mused before hopping into the routine they decided on.

 **XXX**

Blue limped to the spot he was planning on doing his training this time it was at a small pond instead of a stream so he could still get some water battle training done. He knew it would be difficult to find stops like these once they hit Viridian Forest, so he needed to make most of these training spots as possible. He hoped the Viridian City pokémon center had a pool that was available for train or any training room for that matter, but for now those thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind he needed to greet his new pokémon.

Squirtle was already standing next to him in case something went wrong. He had a revive and potion on hand to heal Rattata after he scanned it. He tossed the ball that contained Rattata. As soon as Rattata was released from stasis he scans the pokémon with the dex.

" _Rattata, The Mouse Pokémon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. This Rattata is female and has the ability Guts: which raise its attack when suffering from status conditions. This Rattata knows the moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, and Bite_ " his pokédex reported.

He nodded to himself he wasn't expecting a huge move set from this pokémon after all a wild pokémon only really needs so many moves to survive in the wild, especially in Route 1 there wasn't too many predators a Rattata had to worry about.

Maybe the occasional Noctowl but those tend to not stay in Route 1 for long like most evolved pokémon they came here to mate and care for young for a few months then left after the young were capable of survival on their own, they also didn't really have to worry about its pre-evolution Hoothoot either since they weren't as stealthy as its evolution was plus prefer to hunt on the Caterpie in these areas like most of the young avian pokémon.

He soon gave Rattata the revive and potion taking a few steps back as she began to stir back to consciousness. He had pokémon food at the ready as an incentive to gain her trust as most mouse like pokémon tended to be very wary of humans and other pokémon that wasn't one of their own species.

Once Rattata was up she immediately tensed noticing both Blue and Squirtle near her. "Easy now Rattata we've not going to hurt you' he said pulling out some pokémon food and placing it in his hand. Rattata was still wary of him but took the food he offered. Blue smiled and once she finished he spoke up again 'So, for starters let's get introductions out of the way. My names Blue and that guy over there is Squirtle." he said jabbing a thumb in Squirtle's general direction who in turn puffed up his chest.

"I'm your new trainer and he is your new teammate and as we travel together I'm going to try and make you one of the strongest of your species. So, what do you say you in for some training?" he asked.

Her nose and ears twitch for any signs of danger as she contemplated the offer these two gave her. She wasn't completely sure if she could trust them yet but she would see how this will all play out. She squeaked a response to them that they assumed was a yes.

' _Let's see where this all goes_ she thought to herself as training began.

* * *

The day seemed to fly as training went on. Both Blue and Leaf were able to get a handle on their new pokémon's battle capabilities and their master over there current moveset, which were both very adequate. Red had gotten Charmander to learn and master both Metal Claw and Iron Tail, it probably helped that he only had one pokémon to train instead of two.

After their meals, the trainers decided to call it quits early that night but the pokémon wanted to stay up a bit longer. Although reluctant to do so they did as long as they promised to put the fire out once they were done.

Squirtle gave Blue a mock salute which got a chuckle out of him before he waved Squirtle goodnight. After that was done Squirtle made his way back to the fire where the other pokémon were.

Charmander was gazing into the fire with an unreadable expression. Rattata was chatting with Bulbasaur while Pidgey was perched on her bud gazing at the fire with curiosity in his eyes.

" _We got the okay guys just need to remember to put out the fire_ " he said with a grin.

Pidgey gaze never left the fire, Bulbasaur and Rattata probably heard him but ignored him all the same. The only one who show that they were actually listening to him was Charmander who gave him a small nod and a smile.

Squirtle sighed knowing that that's just how it was " _So did I miss anything?_ " he asked in hopes to get a conversation started.

Like before he only got a response from Charmander which was just him shaking his head. " _Man… why are they so cold Charmander? Did I do something to cause this outcome_ " he got a shrug in response from Charmander.

However, that wasn't all it seems Bulbasaur saw fit to join in now with a snort " _Maybe it was something to do with your ego. Rattata told me that you said you could probably take down Moltres one of these day, during training_ " Squirtle scuffed at her but her comment got Pidgey's attention.

" _Moltres… Moltres… Moltres… Where have I heard that before_ " he mutters to himself.

Charmander jumped in this time " _Moltres is said to be one of the many essences of fire right said to control it like an extension of body, said to be like a force of nature that could reduce a whole region to ash… you probably heard it from one of your parents_ ".

" _Maybe…_ ' Pidgey mutter to himself. ' _You know it would be pretty cool if during our travels could meet one of the essences_ ".

Bulbasaur chuckled a bit " _Meeting them is one thing and more sensible but that fool over there_ ' she said pointing at Squirtle.' _wants to challenge them_ ".

Rattata scuffed " _you guys can't seriously believe those fairy tales can you_ ".

Pidgey turn his head in her direction " _And what if we do? it's not like you can tell us what we can or can't believe_ ".

She looked him straight in the eyes " _true I may not be able to tell you what to believe or not but come on there's not that much proof they existed other than stories that have been told to us by our parents and some of them aren't even that good to be considered real. Like the essences of the dark that can trap you in an endless nightmare or the ghost that strikes fear into time and space itself._ "

Squirtle spoke up now " _okay it seems that you don't believe in them but, if they were real wouldn't you want to test your power against something as strong as nature itself_ ".

Rattata didn't even need to think about it " _Hell no_ ".

Bulbasaur was pretty much laughing up a storm at Rattata response. " _What?!Why?! It would be the chance of a lifetime_ " Squirtle shouted in disbelief.

" _Look why would I want to fight something that has the potential to reduce a region hell even the whole world to ash or ice depending on the essence we are talking about_ " She explained.

" _See she has common sense something you are surely lacking_ " Bulbasaur said.

" _No, I'm not!_ ".

" _Sorry but anyone foolish enough to even consider going against one of the essences is lacking every letter to the word of common sense_ " Pidgey added.

" _Oh, come on it's not that bad of an idea right Charmander?_ " he asked.

" _I think I would have to agree with them Squirtle. You would have to have a serious death wish or a lust for battle larger than a Snorlax appetite to do something like that_ "

" _What you too! Come on where's your guy's sense of adventure!_ "

" _Where our will to live is_ " Rattata added drily.

" _I think it would be best to change topics… the night is still young and there are better things to discuss like what was training like_ " Pidgey said hoping to stop the full-blown agreement that would come from this.

" _Yeah, fine, let's change topics_ " Squirtle grumbled.

After a change of topic, the conversation went on much livelier than before. Soon the weariness took claim of them. With one last goodnight, they put the flame out and went to bed for the next day that would come to rise.

* * *

The morning came and luckily without much incident well other than a shirking Sentret. There wasn't much that happened that morning they just packed their things and hit the road once more.

Blue and Leaf were having ideal chit chat while Red was listening in case they asked him something. At the moment, not much was going on. As they went further down the path something caught Red's eyes.

He motioned for Blue and Leaf to stop, which got Blue curious "what's up? See anything that might give us trouble?" he asked.

Red in response hovered a finger over his lips in a shush motion and pointed to the field to their right. Both Blue and Leaf looked over to see a lone bird that was in the middle of eating something. What Blue assumed to be a Caterpie or a Weedle, the former more likely than the latter.

Red clicked his tongue to get Charmander's attention hoping not to draw the birds attention luckily it seemed to be more focused on its food. Charmander came up next to Red as his trainer kneeled down to point him in the direction of the avian.

Charmander nodded to Red getting somewhat of an idea of what he wanted him to do. He walked a few move paces closer to the avian pokémon, close enough to fire a move safely but not for the other pokémon to notice.

Once Charmander thought he was close enough to attack he swung his tail releasing a small fire ball that gave the impression that it was streaming from his tail. The pokémon came to a quick stop from eating and sharply turned its head towards Charmander.

As soon as it registered the danger it tried to fly out of the way of the Ember that Charmander sent its way. Though the Ember didn't completely miss, managing to get the pokémon's talons.

The amount of damage done to the pokémon from that ember was completely unknown to Red, but if he had to make an estimate it wasn't much. The pokémon soon made it to higher elevation. It narrowed its eyes and gave an ear-piercing shriek of defiance before diving down to attack Charmander.

"Defend, Metal Claw… then use Iron Tail" Red said calmly.

Charmander followed through with without confirming that he heard Red. He brought his arms in front of him crossing them in a defensive position. His claws soon glowed white encased with steel energy.

The avian pokémon hit Charmander's claws with its beak causing the pokémon to stop in its tracks. Charmander pushed his arms forward knocking the pokémon back, his tail so encased itself in steel energy much like his claws. He jumped up into the air and swung his tail down on his opponent causing it to hit the ground harshly. After he landed on the ground and was sure the pokémon wasn't going to get back up he made his way to his trainer who in turn gave him a little scratch under his chin.

The pokémon knew that it wouldn't be able to get back in the air and attack again it knew what was soon to happen, but it'd be damned if it didn't make the effort to give them all hell for disrupting its meal.

Just as Red tossed the ball the avian pokémon despite the pain it was in defiantly stood up and gave one last ear-piercing cry before falling to the ground as its mind slipped into unconsciousness.

There wasn't much resistance after the ball sucked the pokémon inside it immediately click. Just as Red picked the ball up, Blue and Leaf were about to congratulate him on the catch.

Familiar cries could be heard all around, they didn't need to say anything to know something bad was coming. They recalled their pokémon into stasis. And ran like there was no tomorrow.

Pokémon of the same species of the one Red had caught were coming out of the woodworks, all chasing them. From all angles, they were getting dived bombed by the pokémon.

They had to duck, dive, and roll out of the way while running from the pokémon. What seemed like hours of endless torment at the hands of these pokémon that just wouldn't let up on their attacks on the three young trainers.

It's took till around sunset for the pokémon to let up on their attacks, but in Blue's opinion it was only because they left their territory. The group took a moment to catch their breaths before releasing their starters who looked at them with worried eyes.

"We're… fine… just… a little... Winded" Blue said in between breaths to try and wave off their concern, it helped a bit but they were still a bit worried.

"Hey Red, why don't you introduced yourself to your new friend now before we try and figure out where we are' Blue suggested which made Red give him a skeptical look. 'Don't worry I think we are out of Spearow territory so we should be fine".

Red just shrugged and released the pokémon from stasis and scanned it with his pokédex " _Spearow, The Tiny Bird Pokémon._ _Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed_ ' Blue snorted at the entry the dex made. ' _This Spearow is Female and has the abilities Keen Eye: which prevents loss of accuracy and Sniper: which gives it great accuracy and precision for hitting its targets. This Spearow knows the moves: Peck, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack, and Aerial Ace_ ".

Blue whistled "that's a pretty good moveset for a wild pokémon to have and the abilities are nice too".

Red payed his words little mind as he applied the potions and gave the unconscious pokémon a revive. As he took a few steps back the pokémon's eyes shot open. She glares at all of those around her.

She raised her wings in an attempt to intimidate those around her. The trainers didn't bat an eye, Charmander just gave her a blank look, Squirtle eyes seem to glitter with what could only be described as excitement most likely hoping for a battle, and Bulbasaur snorted and proceeded to roll her eyes.

Spearow lowered her wings seeing that she was unable to intimidate them but she didn't let up her glare. Red saw that as a sign to speak "Hi there… I'm Red your new trainer… and this is Charmander your new companion… We hope that we can get along with you and I'll do my best to try and make you very strong" he said to Spearow as Charmander nodded along with his trainer's words.

Spearow aggressively squawked at him and was about to take off to peck at him until a small Ember hit the ground in front of her. She turned her attention to the lizard, he still hadn't said a single thing during this whole ordeal but now his expression wasn't blank his eyes were narrowed as if daring her to take another step.

She gave what could only be assumed as a huff before turning her head to raffle at her feathers. "So, are you going to work with us?" Red asked she looked at him from the corner of her eye before giving a small nod. She was going to work with them but how well was a different story.

Red sighed before returning the her back to her ball "I can just tell she's going to give me a lot of problems..." he muttered under his breath while Charmander gave him a small reassuring pat.

"Don't worry about it every trainer eventually gets a difficult to deal with pokémon you just getting one early" Blue told him.

Red let out another sigh before Leaf spoke up "if it makes any of you feel better I know where we are" she informed them.

"Where?" Blue asked.

"Just take a look" she said jabbing a thumb in the direction behind her.

Both boys glanced at each other before shrugging and looking to were Leaf was pointing. A grin spread across their faces, in front of them was Viridian City. they had finally reached it. And their awaited battle would soon happen.

* * *

After making their way to the pokémon center and assuring Nurse Joy that they were actual trainers and not runaways with pokémon. They had gotten rooms and Leaf let Nurse Joy give her pokémon a checkup and healed them if needed. With Red and Blue chose to forgo it for now, what would be the point of getting a checkup then coming back because you had a battle.

Once Leaf got her pokémon back they went to the battlefield area after getting some directions from Nurse Joy. Once they got there they released their pokémon from stasis so they all could watch.

"So, what are the rules?" Blue asked.

"One-on-one… first one to knock the opponents pokémon wins" Red said.

"Alright then let's get this going, Squirtle front and center" Squirtle practical ran up to the field as his name was called he really couldn't wait for his first real battle.

Red glanced at Charmander to step up although type wise it was a stupid choice it was still better than having Spearow go up there and disobey him during the battle he'd rather have a small chance at winning with Charmander then a for sure lose from Spearow.

Blue was grinning from ear to ear and his Squirtle was practical brimming with energy. Red gave him a questioning look "you get first move" Blue told him to which he nodded in turn.

"Ember…" Charmander follow through but instead of swing his tail he opened his mouth firing bolts of fire from it.

"Counter, Water Gun!" Squirtle nodded and shot a spiral of water from its mouth putting out the small Ember's and aim to hit Charmander head on.

"Dodge… then use Smoke Screen" Charmander dropped to the ground and rolled out of Water Guns path all the while producing a thick black smoke from his tail that soon cover his side of the field.

Squirtle soon stopped his Water Gun. He squinted his eyes in a vain attempt to figure out where Charmander was. Blue was about as lost as his pokémon he didn't want to randomly fire Water Guns and hope to hit Charmander it would eventually wear out his pokémon and he'd lose if that happens.

Red smirked at how Blue and Squirtle were at a lost as to what to do "Now use Ember and wear Squirtle down…" As if on standby bolts of fire shot out of the Smoke Screen from different areas each time and Squirtle instinctively withdraw into his shell.

His shell took the brunt of the Embers though they may not do much damage to Squirtle eventually the shell would have taken too much a heat up and really start doing damage. He may be resistant to heat but even a water type wasn't immune to the effects of harsh heat.

Blue had very few options available to him. One was Squirtle running head long in there and try to drag and fight him within their which was stupid especially since Charmander had moves like Metal claw and Iron Tail at his disposal. Second option was to wait out the Smoke Screen but that would take too long and Charmander could make another one.

He tried to rack his brain over what he could do but he couldn't come up with anything. He mentally scolded himself scolded himself for not forgoing the water battle training for learning and mastering Bubble and Rapid Spin that was really a dumb move on his part.

"Alright I give, not much I can do with that Smoke Screen up." he said after a good five minutes of contemplating.

Right as he said that the Embers stopped a Charmander came out of the smoke and looked very exhausted, Red gave him a little rub on his head before recalling him to his ball.

Blue looked down at his Squirtle who seemed more disappointed than exhausted. He gave Squirtle a pat on the back but immediately regretted the choice, as the heat that radiated off of his shell burned him.

"Ah don't let it get to you too much bud it was our first battle, we'll have more and we are definitely going to have a rematch in the future" he told his Squirtle who seemed to brighten up considerably from the implication.

' _Oh yeah, there's no way I'm going to not have a rematch with Red after this. Watch out Red cause next time I'll be more prepared'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

After both of the boys got their pokémon checked they all headed to the cafeteria to get some food and indulge in idle chit chat. "Hey Blue" Leaf said getting a 'yeah' in response.

"I've been wondering about what other pokémon the Professor has ever since you told us about he has a Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise".

"Oh that, alright I'll tell you' he said as he took a sip of his drink. 'If I remember correctly other than those three he has a Arcanine, Exeggutor, Gyarados, Hypno, Muk, Pidgeot, Rhydon, and Tauros. I've seen most of them except for his Rhydon. Gramps said that he walked into one of the caves in his corral and hasn't come out since" he said with a shrug.

"A Gyarados I heard those are highly difficult to train" Red added.

"From what I heard Gramps was quite the trainer".

"He was? How good was?" Leaf added.

"Though it's not common knowledge now of days he was a Champion once"

"No way" Leaf said.

"I can hardly believe it myself but if you see his how loyal and disciplined his Gyarados is the results speak for themselves".

After that their conversation went to Blue telling them some stories he heard about the Professor's journey. This went on for a bit before they left the cafeteria to call and check in on their families and get some tips about training from the Professor before calling it a night.

* * *

After a few days in Viridian which they spent training their pokémon in using their six sense and Blue managed to teach Squirtle to use Bubble and Rapid Spin. Leaf was still having problems with Seed Bomb and Red was having difficulties with Spearow.

But today it was time for them to head off once more. They went to the store to stock up on supplies and proper training equipment. And headed off to Viridian forest to continue their journey. What new challenges would await them in the forest and what would they need next on their journey only time will tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so some explaining time. For starters let's start with abilities most of you are probably curious about those. So, in my opinion an ability is really a pokémon's physiology. For example, a pokémon like Grimer has all its abilities because it's body is that of poisonous sludge or a Snorlax will always have Thick Fat but some can be born with both Thick Fat and Immunity because that's the physiology or biology or anatomy or whatever the fuck you want to call it basically ability are just what the body they were given at birth is capable of doing.**

 **Next the Egg Moves well I decided against giving them starters with hidden abilities for reason so I thought hey let's get them Egg Moves. I asked my friend Twisterking56 (or just Twisterking) either works if I should give them one or two and he said two so I went with that. That same friend helped me with this story a lot so give thanks to him for some of the decisions made as well as helping me proof reading this.**

 **Lastly for anyone who for some reason didn't understand this. The pokémon cannot speak to humans unless they are psychic (which they would still need to be trained extensively for), have the ability Telepathy, or pull a Meowth other than that they are unable to do so.**

 **And that's about it… I think, anyways thank you for reading, I'm still trying to get a handle on this writing style so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated so please leave some reviews. If you have questions regarding the fanfiction they will most likely be answered in the Bio/ QA thing that I will upload right after this one. But if you are looking for more of a RP type QA thing where you ask Red and the gang questions go to my Tumblr I plan on handling those there. Finding me should be easy I used the same just type up slime-hunter26 and your good.**

 **[random thing that was said during the proof read of this chapter: 'He's a curios bird instead of a cat. He's Pidgey, the curious bird.]**

 **{Edit 9/6/17: Due to some complications, paranoia, and possible ass holes in the future the Bio and stuff will be moved here. But RP QA is still only going to be on Tumblr.}**

* * *

 **Character Bio's:**

Red:

Age: 11

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark Red

Number of badges: 0

Current status: Trainer

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Charmander:

Gender: Male

Ability: Blaze- which powers up fire type moves when it's in a tight situation.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Ancient Power, Counter, Metal Claw, and Iron Tail.

Spearow:

Gender: Female

Abilities: Keen Eye- which prevents loss of accuracy, Sniper- which gives it great accuracy and precision for hitting its targets.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Peck, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack, and Aerial Ace.

* * *

Blue:

Age: 11

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Dark brown

Number of badges: 0

Current status: Trainer

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Squirtle:

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent- which powers up water type moves when it's in a tight situation.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Mirror Coat, Aqua Jet, Bubble, and Rapid Spin.

Rattata:

Gender: Female

Ability: Guts- which raise its attack when suffering from status conditions.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, and Bite.

* * *

Leaf:

Age: 11

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Light brown

Number of badges: not participating in gym challenge.

Current status: Trainer

Pokémon:

Status: with trainer

Bulbasaur:

Gender: Female

Ability: Overgrow- which powers up grass type moves when it's in a tight situation.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Magical Leaf, Ingrain, Sleep Powder, and Poison Powder.

Pidgey:

Gender: Male

Abilities: Keen Eye- which prevents loss of accuracy, Tangled Feet- which raises evasion when confused.

Technics/ combos: N/A

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, and Whirlwind.

* * *

 **Current Date in Story:**

April, 1- April, 6


	2. Chapter 2- The End Update

Pokémon: Crimson Red

Chapter 2: The End/ Update

 **A/N: Alright So if you read the stupid thing, I did in the story area (Or if you read Unlucky Break's Chapter three then you already know what this is about but there has been a change of plans) I need to explain a few things. So first and foremost This isn't being abandon It's just being rewritten because I honest to god hate how chapter one turned out it was rushed and a lot of half idea thrown in there with no complete/ solid ground, because of this I'm rewriting the whole thing however the rewrite isn't coming any time so because I accidently grew a bit ambitious with this story and gave it huge plans but before I can do that I need to be able to do the proper research and the only way to do that is by using a large sum of money to get the research material which I will need to get a job for so I hope those of you that read this will bear with me for a while longer because I have big plans for this and want to make sure it comes out great. Now next is why it took so long to bring you this update, well that is because life gets in the way as well as a lot of debating on my next course of action. So, here is what I have for you as my next course of action all of my current stories are going to go through the same thing a rewritten research hiatus but I do have a story that might interest you while you wait for this rewrite to come out and that would be an Ash story I spent quite a while thinking this one over consistently making and breaking plans for it but with the help of my friend and Co-author (for a different project I have in the works) Twisterking56 I think we have finally stumbled on an anchor for this story to final be written without being scraped so keep an eye out for that, but if you have no interest on that there is a chance (Although slim) my other pokémon project will finally come to light which is a self-implement but more serious than Unlucky Break problem is it's more slow going then my other project because it's a group project between me and two other people and getting our schedules to a line as well as write during that time is difficult to say the least. If you have no interest in any of those and you are mad at me for taking so long to write a new chapter only for this to happen you can check out my YouTube channel and watch me suffer the channel name is in my Bio. Lastly when the written is out I will update this to tell you it's out before terminating this link after say a month or two from said update till then sorry for this but I feel it needs to be done so this story can turn out a least close to what I have planned.**

* * *

The world imploded.


End file.
